


Le Berbère

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Les Aventures d'Abbas [3]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Book: Le Mystère de la Grande Pyramide | The Mystery of the Great Pyramid, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Le poème que Mortimer n'a probablement jamais écrit





	Le Berbère

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui attendait en gare d'Orléans.  
> Parce que services secrets ou pas, les lentilles de contact, c'est pour plus tard.

Sois maudit, le Berbère, toi l'enfant du désert

Au teint mat et bronzé et aux airs alanguis,

Fredonnant pour toi-même un air de ton pays ;

Mélopée envoûtante et souvenirs amers !

 

Sois maudit, oh Berbère, de tes vaines prières

Quand ton long dos se courbe, ouvrier inconnu,

Faisant saillir d'effort tes deux avant-bras nus

Semblables à ceux que je serrais encore hier.

 

Sois maudit à la fin de me poursuivre encor'

Car où que je regarde tu es toujours là

Avec un air serviable ou un air scélérat !

 

Dans ton regard perçant je ne vois que la Mort.

Cesse de me poursuivre de ces beaux yeux pers*

Qui me rappellent trop deux yeux tout aussi clairs !

 

 

 

 

* Athéna a les yeux bleus, bleus les yeux Athéna a.

 


End file.
